Becoming A Family
by ItsKay2010
Summary: JJ/Reid. It's Christmas and JJ has possibly the best present for Reid ever. Mentions of Will and pregnancy loss. Rated T for future chapters. May have other pairings but Im not sure yet, oh and Prentiss never left.
1. Merry Christmas, Reid!

**A/N: Please read and review. This originally started off as a one-shot but I am going to make this multi-chapter. Just not sure how many chapters. Oh, and I do not own Criminal Minds. All mistakes are my own. I am looking for a beta for this fic as well as some others I have in my mind. If you want to please let me know. Thanks. Enjoy.**

JJ woke up Christmas morning with a huge smile on her face. She had been waiting for this day for a week, she got up to go to the bathroom this was part of Spencer's present. She waited the two minutes and saw the results she was expecting. As she walked toward the living room she peeked into their shared bedroom to make sure her love was still asleep. She smiled into the room and walked into the living room grabbing the box that she was hiding under the couch, opening it she smiles and places the test into the box next to the picture and note. She quickly wrapped it and labeled it "To: Spencer From: Santa". She headed off to make breakfast hoping Spencer would wake before they had to leave for the Christmas celebrations. This was a present she wanted him to open with just her.

Reid woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes he got up and stretched and went to the bathroom before walking up behind JJ and wrapping his arms around her waist "Merry Christmas jayje" he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Spence" she responded leaning into him and smiling. "You hungry? Breakfast is ready." Spencer nodded in response and kissed her lips before making a plate of food and a cup of coffee before sitting on the dining room table and waiting for JJ.

They ate in silence for a while Spencer was the one who broke the silence "this is amazing JJ." He said looking up at her.

"Spence?" She paused waiting for him to respond, he looked up her and she continued "There is a present I want you to open before we go to Rossi's house"

Reid looked at her confused "Jen, you didn't have-"

"Open it before you tell me I didn't have to Spence" She said as she held a finfer against his lips. She moved her finger and kissed his lips before going to get his present. "Here babe. Open it." JJ could barely hide her excitement as she sat in front of Spencer on the floor.

Spence looked at the box for a second before carefully undoing the wrapping and lifting up the top. When he saw the contents of the box his jaw dropped and he stared at her in amazement "JJ you're..." he stopped mid sentence and stared at the picture. "I... we..." For the first time Spencer Reid was at a loss for words.

"Spence?" JJ asked concerned when she saw the tears forming in his eyes. She rested her hand on his thigh "are you ok?"

Spence looked at her and pulled her close to him and hugged her tight whispering "This is the best Christmas... ever." He pulled her onto his lap and moved his head to her belly and said "Merry Christmas little one" and he placed a soft kiss to her belly before kissing her softly. "I'm guessing you already have a way to tell the team." He asked JJ curious as to how she wanted to tell them.

She nodded before grabbing 5 little boxes from atop their fridge and showing them to Spencer, inside each one there was a picture frame with a picture of her sonogram that said "I love my auntie/uncle". She looked up at him "Think they'll like it?"

"They're going to love it Jayje"

"Spence we need to get ready to go" She said noticing the time.

"You go ahead I'll clean up in here and be there in a second." He said placing a chaste kiss to her lips. As she waled away he grabbed the note that says "Merry Christmas Daddy" and slipped it into his wallet along with the sonogram picture and smiled before washing the dishes and getting ready for the rest of the day.


	2. Surprises

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited , and reviewed. I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I wanted more of the team being a family but apparently I'm not good at that. Hope everyone enjoys this. Im not sure when I'm going to be able to update I have a parent teacher conference tomorrow morning and my daughter is home from school until Friday. **

"Babe, stop smiling" JJ told Spencer as they walked up to Rossi's door.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. Did you know-" Spencer started before JJ cut him off.

"I really don't want to hear pregnancy stats right now. Usually I love it when you spout off stats but not right now Spence." She pleaded as she turned to face him placing her hand on his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. "I just want this to be a surprise. So please try and keep quiet until they open the gifts."

Spencer sighed and nodded. "Okay, but you better get them to open them soon. I know its impossible but I'm going to explode if I can't tell anyone."

JJ giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "You're so cute when you're excited, and I'll get them to open them soon. I don't want you exploding." JJ realized they were standing in the walkway in-between the house and their car and started walking again. "C'mon let's get inside so we can surprise the family." They both smiled as Reid knocked on Rossi's door.

JJ and Reid waved as Rossi opened the door, he eyed them both before saying "Merry Christmas you two."

They responded with a "Merry Christmas" and entered Rossi's mansion. JJ set the gifts under the tree and joined the rest of them while Spencer stayed back with Dave.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Dave said with a sly smile on his face.

"What?" Spencer replied with a confused look on his face. Only receiving a pat on the back from the senior agent before he walked away to join the team. Spencer sat in silence for a few minutes before shaking his head and walking to find JJ.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he whispers in her ear making sure that no one would hear him. "I think Dave knows. They should open them now."

JJ nodded in understanding and turned to her family and clearing her throat to get their attention, "Spencer and I would like you to open our presents now." JJ looked at each of them, a hopeful look on her face, Spencer gave them all the infamous puppy dog eyes.

JJ and Reid held hands as they led the team into the living room before handing each member their gifts, as they watched each person open their gifts JJ sat in Spencer's lap, his head peeking around her shoulder. They smiled as they saw everyone's faces when they realized what they were telling them.

5 pairs of eyes shifted from the picture frames to Spencer and JJ, all looking for words to say. Garcia was the first to speak, well it was more of a squeal as she ran up to the couple and hugged them tears falling down her face. "I am so happy for you both."

Emily was next as she hugged them individually kissing them both on the cheek still not able to say anything, Hotch followed clapping Spencer on the shoulder "Whatever time you two need off to take care of that baby you let me know." Hotch said looking JJ in the eyes, knowing JJ's past.

"Thanks Hotch" JJ responded getting up from her spot on Reid's lap to hug him "so much." She whispered into his ear.

"Congrats you two. You need to take care of this girl Pretty Boy" Derek said looking over at Spencer nodding his head in JJ's direction.

"I plan on it. Every day of our lives" Reid responded a wide grin on his face as he hugged JJ tightly.

Rossi was the last one he looked up and said "Dio benedica questa piccola famiglia.* See Kid I told you congratulations were in order"

"Thanks Dave. For everything"

Dave gave a little nod before sitting back down in a chair. "When did you guys find out?" Emily questioned.

"Actually I didn't find out until this morning. JJ surprised me with a little gift, it was a picture of her sonogram and a note that said ' Merry Christmas Daddy.'" Spencer beamed.

"I wish you both the best of luck"

The rest of the day passed with them teasing each other and joking like a family would. At the dinner table among the sounds of chewing and compliments to Chef Rossi, Spencer couldn't keep his eyes off of his girlfriend and his little miracle. "Uncle Spence" Jack called to Spencer with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah Jack?" Spencer responded slowly turning his head to face the 7-year-old.

"It's not polite to stare." That cause a roar of laughter around the table as Spencer turned tomato red.

"You're right its not. I'm sorry for being so rude." He finally said with a smile on his face as he saw the boy cuddled into his dads side.

Once everyone was finished with dinner and everything was cleaned up they were able to open the rest of their presents, Jack having the most of course. Once everyone was done with their presents, Spence pulled a small one from in the tree and turned to JJ. "There's one more here for you babe." He said looking at the surprised look on her face. He opened the box and got down on one knee. "I am the luckiest man in the world. JJ you brought light into my world when I was stuck in darkness, when everything became to much you helped me through it. When I felt like I was falling it was you who caught me. You are my everything. Will you marry me Jennifer Jareau?" Spencer said not breaking eye contact with her as he watched the tears fall from her eyes. He swallowed hard waiting for her response.

"Yes Spencer. I will marry you." She said nodding her head before being engulfed in Spencer's hug he kissed her passionately and she whispered "I love you"

The team erupted in cheers pulling the couple out of their thoughts when a slew of congratulations came their way followed by a group hug.

Everything was turning out right in Spencer's world. He was on cloud nine, nothing could bring him down.

A/N2: "Dio benedica questa piccola famiglia" means "God bless this little family."


	3. Memories of Birth

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, things have been crazy at home. This chapter might make you cry, it is a trigger chapter (Pre-mature birth) Also, let me know what you think of the letter to Diana, I am thinking of opening some chapters with letters between Spencer and Diana. I also tried to keep this as close to a birth as possible but as I have never had a premie before I don't know but my daughter was in NICU so I know how some of the NICU stuff works. Enjoy.**

Dear Mom,

It's Spencer. I hope you had a great Christmas. I'm sorry that JJ and I couldn't make it to Las Vegas to visit you. We are hoping to get some time off soon. She had a great present for me. She told me that I was going to be a dad. Can you believe it Mom? You're going to be a grandmother.

I know what you're going to say, how do you feel about it Spencer? Well, honestly Mom. I'm scared. JJ miscarried a fetus before, the doctors said it was a bacterial infection that caused her to labor early. What if that happens again this time? She is currently about 9 weeks, the probability of her miscarrying now are .5% but it still scares me.

That is the whole reason her and Will, her ex-boyfriend, broke up. They couldn't deal with the grief of losing their son, I don't want that to happen to us Mom. I love her.

Also, she said yes.

With all my love,  
Spencer

Spencer stared down at the letter he had re-written four times. He just couldn't get the wording right. He sighed as he folded the letter mumbling to himself "this is as good as it's going to get I suppose." He sealed the envelope when he felt a small hand on his shoulder, he smiled up at the blonde woman standing behind him.

"You're up late Spence. What's the matter?" JJ asked, her blue eyes filled with concern for the man that she loved.

"Just writing to my mom." He replied with a shrug. "Thinking about some things" He added quietly.

The side comment didn't go unnoticed by JJ, she sighed and sat next to Spencer "You're thinking about Henry aren't you?" Spencer nodded not looking up at her, he knew how hard it was for her to talk about him. "Spence, the doctor said there was nothing that I could have done. This pregnancy will be different, I'm being closely monitored and Hotch is putting me on light duty in the field. I'm doing everything in my power to carry this baby to term, and I know that you will help me. This baby already has a great daddy." JJ smiled at him before putting a finger under his chin and slowly lifting his head. "Babe, please don't worry."

"I can try." The brunette man whispered before kissing the blond woman, and setting the sealed envelope down and crawling into their bed gently pulling JJ towards him.

"Sleep now beautiful. It's going to be a long day tomorrow" Spencer mumbled his lips in her hair.

"Good night handsome"

"Good night babe." Spencer replied as he kissed her hair.

_JJ woke up feeling her pants wet, her stomach hurt in a fog she got up and looked around "Shit. Will wake up." She said shaking the body next to her. _

_"Jayje what is it?" A deep cajun accent said next to her, still sleep filled. _

_"My water. It broke. Get up."_

_"Are you sure?" Will said as he shot up from the bed and walked over to the blond woman who was holding her stomach. _

_"Yes. I am sure. I didnt just wake up in a puddle full of bloody pee" She said trying to control her breathing and her emotions. "Why are you just standing around for Will, Im about to give birth to our son 15 weeks early. We need to go. NOW!" JJ screamed the last part. _

_"Right let's go" Will said hurriedly grabbing his and JJs jackets before walking out to the car with JJ waddling beside him. _

_"How far apart?" Will asked halfway to the hospital. _

_"Five minutes." JJ responded shortly. _

_Once at the hospital they were rushed into a room and the doctor came in with a grim look on his face. " Mrs. LaMontagne, my name is Doctor Bare, I will be your doctor until 7am. I'm afraid there isn't anything that we can to do stop labor. There is still a 50% chance that the baby will survive." The doctor greeted them. JJ immediately broke down into tears, not caring to correct the doctor to the fact that her and Will weren't married yet. _

_"What will happen after the baby is born?" Will asked as he watched his girlfriend break down._

_"We will take the baby immediately to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit where he will be monitored closely and most likely stay there until around your due date and possibly after."_

_"I sense a but coming" JJ said through the tears._

_"But... there is a 50% chance that he will be disabled, it could be severe, it could be mild. We wont be sure until he is born."_

_"I don't care if he is going to be disabled or not. I just want my son alive!" JJ practically yelled at the doctor._

_"I can assure you that we will do everything we can for your son." Dr. Bare looked sadly at the couple. "I am going to need to you sign these consent forms, for both you and the baby." He said handing JJ a few papers. "I'll be back in about an hour or so to check on you. If you would like any pain relievers or need anything either press your call button or the nurses station is out and to the left. Try not to walk around too much, the longer we can keep the baby in there the better his chances are." _

_JJ and Will nodded in response before JJ looked down at the papers and read them quickly before signing them and laying back in the bed and closing her eyes desperately trying to fall back to sleep. Between the monitors attached to her stomach and chest, the beeping, the lights and the crying of healthy babies, she just couldn't sleep. _

_"Jayje?" Will asked timidly, trying not to upset her. _

_"What?" She responded trying to fight back the tears. _

_"Do you want me to turn out the lights so you can get some rest?" _

_"No, it's fine. I won't be able to sleep much anyway. The contractions hurt to much and they are getting closer together."_

_"Let me know if you need anything ok?" Will said as he rubbed her arm. He saw a blond head nod in agreement. _

_A few hours later the Doctor came in and checked JJ's dilation. "Jennifer, I'm sorry to say but it's time to push." Will came up and sat next to JJ as the doctors called his nurses and the NICU staff. _

_"You're doing so great Jen, Our baby boy will be here soon." Will said not sure of what to say as he saw the tears falling from her face. _

_"For how long though." She whispered so quietly that if Will wasn't looking at her he wouldn't have known that she had spoken. _

_JJ pushed little Henry out in 2 hours, Will and JJ were allowed one quick look at him before he was taken down to the NICU._

_"When can I go down and see him?" JJ asked the doctor. _

_"Just as soon as you can walk on your own. Your hus-"_

_"Boyfriend" JJ said cutting the doctor off. _

_"Sorry, Your boyfriend can see him in just a few minutes if he wants to." JJ and Will shared a look and she knew he was going to wait for her to see their son. _

_"Is there a number we can call to check on him in the mean time?" Will asked his eyes never leaving JJ's face, his hands finding hers. _

_"Yes, just pick up that phone and dial the numbers 4687. Outgoing calls dial 9 first."_

_JJ nodded "Thanks." She whispered as the doctor walked out of the room quickly picking up and calling the NICU nodding and and making reassuring sounds every once in a while. _

_"How is he?" Will asked immediately._

_"He's okay. He can't breath on his own so he is on a ventilator, they have him on some meds to help control his blood pressure and he is in an incubator to help with his body temperature. They are going to call if anything changes."_

_Will didn't know what to say so instead he nodded, taking all the information in before brushing the hair out of JJ's face and saying "Sleep now, He's in good hands. I will wake you if anything happens. I promise" He kissed her forhead and she instantly fell asleep._

JJ didn't notice the tears rolling down her face towards her pillow as she lay next to Spencer, "I miss you Henry."She whipsered as she ran her hand over her belly, "you would have been a great big brother.


End file.
